FRIENDS FOREVER
by gwentlend
Summary: hey guys my second story plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey u guys I didn't had any will of posting this part of the story but thought that chalo lets have a try**_

_**FRIENDS FOREVER**_

_**The morning after all tension was over. Vivek,Sachin, Freddy,Purvi,Kajal were talking about how Mishti came and stop their seniors then DUO enters talking with each other.**_

_**Freddy: Good Morning Daya sir, Good Morning Abhijeet sir. Aaplogo ko yha dekhkar acha lag rha rha. Mera to dil hee band ho gya tha ye sunkar ki aaplogo ka transfer ho rha hai.**_

_**Abhijeet: haa Freddy iss baar us DCP ne koi kasar nhi chodi thi humein alag krne ki**_

_**Daya: mujheto is DCP ke naam se hee gussa aa jaata hai acha hua Miss B ne bachaliya warna humara transfer to ho gyi thi**_

_**Abhijeet: ahhhm ahhhm**_

_**Daya: Gala kharaab hai to kuch lete kyo nhi.**_

_**Abhijeet was about to say something right then ACP and MISHTI eenters. Everyone greated ACP except mishti**_

_**ACP enters into his cabin. here outside the cabin**_

_**Mishti: hey Good morning guys. Hows everything going? Had a nyz sleep yesterday?**_

_**Daya: hey we're just fine thanks to u that Abhijeet and I can be together.**_

_**Mishti: Daya tum bhut badal gye ho.**_

_**Abhijeet: (looking at daya) daya giving what have u done Mishti look**_

_**Daya(shyly): kya mein? isa kyo**_

_**Mishti: aur nhi to kya kehte the na dosto se kabhi sorry ya thank u nhi bolna hai**_

_**Abhijeet: haan daya ye thik hai**_

_**Mishti: aur Abhijeet meinne sirf Daya keliye nhi tumhareliye bhi kha hai**_

_**Daya smiling abhijeet look at daya giving aaj tuhaari khair nhi**_

_**After some tym everyone get to thier work. ACP called MISHTI and DUO to his cabin.**_

_**IN ACP sir's cabin**_

_**Abhijeet: sir kya baat hai? aap tension mein lag rhe ho**_

_**Daya: haan sir kuch gadbad huyi hai kya?**_

_**ACP: dekho mujhe ek information mili hai ki bhut badi deal hone waali hai lekin pta nhi kis cheez ki hai**_

_**Mishti; hum ek kaam krte hai sir apne khabriyo se baat krte hai. Unhein kuch pta chala ho iske baare mein**_

_**Abhijeet: haan sir.**_

_**ACP: thik hai dekho kuch haath lagta hai kya. aur haan sambhalke mujhe is case mein tum teeno hee chahiye kisi ko ye pta nahi chalna chahiye.**_

_**Daya: sir team ko bhi nhi?**_

_**ACP: nhi team ko bhi nhi aur haan teeno ismein ek saath kaam karenge ek saath jude rehenge aur tum dono(pointing towards DUO) akele koi bhi kichdi mat pakkana samjhe.**_

_**DUO: jee sir**_

_**Mishti: yes sir**_

_**Right then Mishti's fone rings(ye dil...ye dil...gustah dil tere liye betab hai...)Abhijeet look at Daya and smiles Daya give him an angry look**_

_**Mishti(on fone): hello haan bol kya hua?...acha thik hai tu wahi ruk mein aati hu...jyada wait mat krvana samjhe?**_

_**Mishti(to ACP): sir meri informer ka fone tha mein usse milkar aati hu.**_

_**ACP: tum akela nhi Daya ko bhi saath le jao.**_

_**Abhijeet(to daya): wah yaar tumhaari to nikal padi hai.**_

_**Daya: tumhari kuch nhi ho sakta abhi**_

_**Abhijeet:kyo kuch karne ka iraada hai? nhi kuch ulta seedha mat krna..**_

_**Daya(interupting): haan haan warna Tarika jee ka kya hoga? rt?**_

_**Abhijeet: DAYAAAA ke bacchey**_

_**ACP: kya ho rha hai tum logo ke beech**_

_**DUO: kuch nhi sir kuch bhi to nhi**_

_**Mishti: sir humlog chalte hai. Daya chalo yaar.**_

_**DAYA and MISHTI waiting for the informer.**_

_**Daya: tumhein pakka yaqeen hai wo aayega**_

_**Mishti: haan usne khud bulaya hai to zaroor aayega**_

_**Daya: tum to college ki days ye police wagaira mein aana nhi chahti thi na fir abhi CID mein**_

_**Mishti: waqt Daya Waqt sabko badal deta hai. Mein bhi badal gyi.**_

_**Daya: tum America mein thi na fir India aate hee CID mein join kiya?**_

_**Mishti: haan mein India darsal 1 saal pehle hee aa chuki thi. fir SPD yaani Special Police Department mein hee kaam kr rhi thi.**__** fir unlogo ne mujhe CID mein daal diya wo bhi yha**_

_**Daya: waise acha hee hai na. humein firse ek saath kaam krne ka mauka to mila hai**_

_**Mishti: thik kha...lo wo aa gya.**_

_**Mishti (to her informer): haan chotu bal kya laaya hai?**_

_**Chotu: Madam ji wo purana GANG hai na WILD BEASTS wo fir se activate hi gyi wp log bhut bada deal krnewale hai Drugs ki aur arms ki.**_

_**Daya: aur kuch pta chala?**_

_**Chotu: ji nhi sir waise wo log bhut katarnaak hai.**_

_**Mishti: pta laga ye deal kha hone wala hai aur kab honewala hai**_

_**Chotu: kya madam ji mujhe marwaoge kya? mera pariwaar ko mera alawa koi nhi hai.**_

_**Mishti: tu dar mat tujhe kuch nhi hoga. bas pta laga ki ye log Deal kaha aur kab krnewale hai. Mein baaki sab ko bhi bata deti hu.(giving some money) ye lo ye rekhlo. Prachee se kehne mein use milne aaungi**_

_**Chotu: thank u madam. Haan kehdunga**_

_**Daya: tum is GANG ke baare mein kuch jaanti ho?**_

_**Mishti: jyada nhi jaanti. tum bhi apne informers ko contact karo. mein Abhijeeet se bhi keh deti ACP sir ko bhi inform krti hu.**_

_**Daya: thik hai**_

_**Daya felt something wrong with Mishti. After hearing the name of this GANG she was like in her own for the time being he didn't attention to this matter nor to his thoughts.**_

_**WHAT WERE THE THOUGHTS RUNNING THROUGH MISHTI?**_

_**WILL CID BE ABLE TO STOP THIS GANG? **_

_**thats all for this chapter guys hope u will be enjoying this plz review if u like or not LIKE THIS**_

_**for Abhirika fans next chapter onwards I will add some Abhirika moments too...**_

_**will update soon**_

_**but after getting ur reviews only**_

_**and tell me whether I need to continue or not?**_


	2. Chapter 2

FRIENDS FOREVER PART 2

DAYA after saying to his khabris abt the gang DAYA and MISHTI get in the qualis and drive off to bureau

here in the bureau in the ACP sir's cabin

ACP: abhi jeet daya ka fone tha wo keh rha tha ki unlogone khabri se mila and abhi wo log yhi aa rhe hai

Abhijeet: acha to kya pata chala sir?

ACP: Daya ne kha ki wo yha aakar batayege

Right then DAYA & MISHTI enters. ACP sir called them to his cabin

ACP: to kya kha khabri ne?

DAYA: sir wo keh rha tha ki WILD BEASTS naam ka ek GANG fir se activate ho gya.

Abhijeet: WILD BEASTS inke baare mein to pehle kabhi nhi suna.

ACP: thk keh rhe ho Abhijeet. Mein ne bhi nhi suna

Abhijeet: Mishti tum kuch jaanti ho is GANG ke baare mein?

Mishti: nhi abhijeet JYADA nhi MAGAR ye JAANTi hu ye log DRUGS aur ARMS ki deal krte hai

ACP: aur kuch nhi jaanti? matlab ye log kyo itne samay chup rhe the wagaira?

Mishti: nhi itna sab to mein nhi jaanti. haan inke naam jaise hee ye waqai mein jaanwaron jaisa hai

And ye log shayad ek baar pakda chukka hai

Daya: sir hum police records mein dekh sakte hai is GANG ke baare mein

ACP: Daya Abhijeet tum log records se pta karo

DUO: jee sir

At the same tym outside the cabin

Sachin: ye andar kya ho rha hai lagta hai koi badi baat log bhut tense lag rhe hai.

Nikhil:shayd koi case discuss kr rha ho

Freddy; haan sahi kha tumne shayd ye case sirf ye log handle karenge ya fir koi undercover mission ke baare mein bhi ho sakti hai

Purvi: ye aapko kaise maalum sir?

Freddy: meriiexperiance kehti hai

Vivek: acha hai sir

Inside the cabin

ACP: tum sabne apne khabriyo se kha hai na iske baare mein pta lagane ko?

DUO: jee sir

Mishti: yes sir

ACP: ok then gud to fir thk hai jaldi sablog apne apne kaam mein lag jaao

DUO and Mishti: ji sir

Abhijeet: sir humein ek baat kehni thi

ACP: hmmm bolo kya kehna hai?

Daya: sir humein lagta hai is mein team ko bhi include krna ki humari paas waqt bhut kam hai na

Mishti: ji sir ye log sahi keh rhe hai we really need the team

ACP: mujhe pta tha tum log yhi kahoge. Thk hai team ko bhi include krlo

DUO: thank u sir

ACP: hmm thk hai.

Outside the cabin

Freddy: sir kya hua sir? Kuch gadbad hai kya?

Abhijeet: nhi ek case aaya hai uske baare mein baat kr rhe the

Sachin: sir konsi case sir?

Daya: ek Gang hai WILDBEASTS wo log bhut badi deal krne waale hai pta nhi kab aur kha pe hai and humein unhein dundke nikaalna hai

Mishti: aur unhein rokna bhi hai. Waqt bhut kam hai aur bhut saare kaam.

Nikhil: ji hum log apne puri koshish karenge

Abhijeet: very gud

Daya: ye log pehle bhi pakada chukka hai shayad isliye inke baare mein information collect krna thodi asaan hai

Abhijeet: Freddy tum vivek aur sachin is gang ke baare mein police records se pta lagwao

THREE OF THEM: yes sir

Daya: abhi aaplog ghar jaayiye

EVERYONE: yes sir

Freddy : aap ghar nhi jaaa rhe hai?

Abhijeet: haan hum bhi jaa rhe hai

Mishti: to thk hai mein bhi chalti hu.

Daya: hmmm thk hai hum thodi der baad nikalenge

Mishti: ok then bye

DUO: bye

Mishti left the bureau. Duo stayed back as they have to collect some details of this sometym duo also left the bureau

In the qualis

Daya: abhi

Abhijeet: haan bol

Daya: abhiii

Abhijeet: are bolna yaar kya hua?

Daya:tum kis vichaar mein dube huye ho?

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: are...yaar kya soch rhe ho?

Abhijeet: kuch nhi

Daya: kahi TARIKA ji ke baare mein to nhi?

Abhijeet: are.. aisa koi baat nhi hai. mein to bas ye soch rha tha ki...

Daya(interupting): unko propose kaise karu na?

Abhijeet: Dayaa ke bacchey tumhari khair nhi

Daya: to subah se meri khinchayi jo kr rhe the uska kya?

Abhijeet: are yaar kya tu bhi na? mein ye soch rha tha ki shayad Mishti uss gang ke baare mein jyada jaanti ho

Daya: hmmmm shayad mujhe bhi isa lga ki kuch to gadbad hai us GANG ke naam sunte hee pta nhi kyo bhut silent ho gyi aur sir ke zaamne bhi jyada nhi boli na and wo khabri bhi to kha ki fir se gang activate ho gyi matlab us khabri ko pta tha iss gang ke baare mein

Abhijeet: hmmmmmmm chalo hum mishti se baat krte hai shayad wo kuch aur bata de

Daya: subah krte hai.

Abhijeet : subah nhi abhi ki abhi.

Daya: itne raat ko?

Abhijeet: its just 9:30.

Daya: kal baat krte hai na

Abhijeet: abhi baat krna hai bas tu chal mere saath ye humari duty bhi tumse mein usko date pe le jaane ko thodi keh rha hu. bas yhi keh rha hu ki usse baat krte hai

Daya: abhijeet tum kabhi nhi sudharoge na?

Abhijeet: ho gya? abhi chale?

Daya: hmm chal thk hai

After 20mins of driving they reached Mishti's got out of the qualis and knoked at the door. An women open the door and asked that who were them?

Daya: ji hum Mishti se milne aaye hai hum uske saath hee kaam krte hai.

woman : ji mein reshma Mishti ki bhabhi hu aap andar aayiye

Abhijeet ji thank u

they both enterd into the house.

Daya: Mishti kha hai? humein usse case ke baare mein kuch khna tha

Reshma: ji lekin wo to abhi tak nhi aayi. Keh rhi thi ki late ho jaayegi kisi se milna jaana hai

Abhijeet: to thk hai hum chalte hai.

Reshma: ji agar kuch kehna ho to bata deejiye mein kahungi usse

Daya: ji bas kahiye ki hum aaye the

Reshma: ji

Abhijeet: thk hai hum chalte hai

Reshma: ji

the DUO was about to leave right then they saw a family photo turned and asked

Abhijeet: ji aaplog yha akele rehte kya? matlab baaaki ke pariwaar yha nhi rehte?

Reshma(crying): ji wo ek accident mein unki death ho gyi hum dono hee bach gye the. Mishti to tut gyi thi uskebaad and abhi bhi wo is saktmein se recover nhi kr paayi.

Daya: kya matlab wo ye sab batayi nhi

Reshma: ji wo ye sab kisi se batati nhi hai.

and then after that DUO ther reached their home and tried to contact Mishti. But she was unreachable.

In the morning DUO reached the bureau every team members except ACP and mishti everyone was there.

Abhijeet: Vivek Freddy kya pta chala?

Vivek: jyada kuch pta nhi chala sir. bas itna pta hai ye log bhut khatarnaak hai and iske peeche koi Dllon naam ki officer pada tha. lekin case ke baach mein hi unki maut ho gyi.

Daya: to iss officer ke baare mein kuch pta chala? ya fir ye case inke baad kon handle kr rha tha wagaira?

Freddy: officially is case ko Special Police Department ko de diya tha ek saal pehle.

Abhijeet: to iss case ki chaan been kon kr rha tha?

Sachin: ji uske baare mein nhi pta kyoki wo log ye information kisi ko bhi nhi dete.

Daya: kyo na hum ye Mishti se pooche wo bhi to SPD se hai

Abhijeet: AIN ye tumhein kaise pta?humein to malum hee nhi tha

Daya: wo usne khud bataya tha mujhe.

Right then ACP sir enters.

ACP: kya hua kaam ki kuch haath lga?

here all of them updated latest to ACP. ACP asked about Mishti but they told that she is not went to his cabin

Mishti enters and she heard the conversation was going on

Abhijeet: daya ye pta kaise chalega wo officer kon hai jo SPD mein ye case handle kr rhe the

Mishti(from behind): I know him

Daya: tum unhein jaanti ho? kon hai wo?

Mishti: wo mera bhai hee handle kr rhe the. Aur unke paas saare saboot bhi the and unhone saare GANG ko pakada tha. Fir pta nhi abhi ye GANG fir se activate kaise ho gya. Is case ki forun baad unhein kuch maalum hua tha wo uske peeche hee ge huye the lekin Ek Accident mein unka death ho saque hai ki wo knoon hai isliye meinne SPD join ki kyoki mein ye pta lagana chahti thi ki meri Bhai ki maut ki peeche kon hai. Magar mujhe jyada kuch pta nhi chala. Bas itna pta chala ki Department ke hee koi aadmi mila hua tha. mujhe jyada kuch pta chale iske pehle hee meri transfer yha ho gyi.

Abhijeet: kal tum kha thi? na hi tumhara fone lag rha tha na hee tumhari kuch pta chal rha tha

Mishti: mein bhai jis case mein kaam kr rhe the uske baare mein kuch information lene gyi thi kyoki mujhe shaque hai ki GANG ki fir se aactivate hone aur bhai ki last case se koi na koi sambant zaroor hai. aur meri shaque sahi nikala

Daya: matlab tumhein kuch pta chala hai?

Mishti: jyada to nhi unke kuch files pada hua tha Namit unke dost ke paas mein wahi lene gyi thi. usmein se pta chala ki ye GANG puri tarah se pakkada nhi gye the aur inki madad krne wala department ki hee koi aadmi hai

Abhijeet: kya yhi wo files? kya hum dekh sakte hai?

Mishti: haam zaroor

Daya: waise tum ghar nhi gyi thi kal raat ko?

Mishti nhi Bureau se nikalne ke baad seedhe Namit bhayya se milne gyi thi. Abhi tak ghar nhi gyi. aur police records se kuch pta chala?

Abhijeet: nhi jyada nhi bas yhi pta chala hai ki ye case pehle Dillon handle kr rhe the lekin achaanak unki maut ho gyi.

Mishti : to unke baaare mein kuch pta chala?

Purvi: nhi mam kuch bhi nhi.

Mishti: acha thk hai mein ACP sir se milke aati hu

Mishti enters into ACP's cabin.

Mishti: gud afternoon sir

ACP: abhi tak kha thi?

Mishti: sir ye case ke peeche hi lagi huyi thi.

ACP: tumhein kuch pta chala?

Mishti said everything she get to know

ACP: tumhein kisi pe shaque hai?

Mishti: shaque to mujhe bhut logo pe hai. magar sir SPD ki previous head Chaudari. kyoki bhai kya kya krte the unke alawa kisi ko malum nhi hoti thi.

ACP: hmmmmmm lekin wo to abhi service se retire ho chukke hai

Mishti: haan sir and wo mumbai mein hee reh rhe hai. And wo abhi kuch business kr rhe hai

ACP: lekin koi tos sabut ke bina hum kuch nhi kr sakte

Mishti: sir i know. meinne apni khabriyo ko iske peeche lga diya hai

ACP: thk hai dekhte hai wo log kya kehte hai

Mishti: ji sir

After thet she came out of the cabin and explains everything to the team too. right then Bureau's fone rings

Purvi: kya? kha pe acha thk hai hum abhi aate hai

Abhijeet: kya hua Purvi?

Purvi; sir wo borivili ke paas mein ek laash mili hai

Daya: thk hai mein aur Abhijeet wahan jaakar dekhenge

Mishti: thk hai tab tak hum iss Gang ke baare mein saare informations dundne ki koshish krte hai

they all get into their work. Daya Abhijeet Vivek and Freddy reached at the murder spot

Vivek humein kisne fone kiya tha?

A man; ji mein ne.

vivek started questioning him while duo started examining the body and Freddy was taking pics and collecting evidences

Abhijeet: lagta hai goli maari hai. seedha chaati pe lagi hai iska bachna ka koi chance hi nhi tha

Daya: hmmm lagta to ise hi hai. mein ne ise kahi dekha hai.

Abhijeet: kha dekha hai tumne?

Daya: ek min (he removes the beard and his eyes shows a clear light of recognition)Abhijeet ye wahi hai jisse Mishti aur mein milne gye the. I mean ye uski khabri hai

Abhijeet: matlab ise kuch isa pta chal gya hoga jisse wo gang pakda ja sakta tha

Daya: shayad.

Abhijeet: Freddy body ko forensic lab bhej do aur saare sabut ikata karo.

Freddy: ji sir

At Forensic lab the TRIO enters with Sachin nikhil and purvi

ACP: haan sanukhe kya pta chala?

Sanukhe: are body yha pahunchkar 5 min bhi nhi hua aur tum aa gye ye poochkar ki kya pta chala

ACP: matlab tujhe abhi tak kuch pta nhi chala.

Sanukhe: are...

Abhijeet: kya are Dr saab? aapse nhi hota to Tarika ji hai na wo kr legi

Sanukhe: lo ye bhi shuru ho gye. ACP saab aap ek kaam keejiye aapke is jabaas sipaahi ko yhi ek desk de deejiye wo yhi khush rehega

Daya: sir aapne bilkul thk kha hai. mera bhai yhi khush rehega(winking)

Abhijeet: mujhe koi sikhayat nhi hai Dr saab. Magar ... nhi rehne deejiye

Sanukhe: magar kya?

ACP: bas bhut ho gya agar tum logo ka khatam ho gya ho to kaam ki baat karein?

Sanukhe: kaam ki baat ye hai boss iski maut goli lagne se nhi huyi hai. ise agar goli nhi lagti tab bhi ye mar jaata.

Abhijeet: matlab?

Tarika: matlab ye abhijeet iski maut sehr se huyi hai agar goli na bhi maarte ye tab bhi mar jaata. ye sehr se jyada ek type ki drug hai jiski overdose se aadmi mar sakte hai. iss drug ka naam Atropine hai. ye plants se synthesis kiya jaaata hai ya fir ise chemically bhi taiyaar kiya jaata hai. Jis tarah ki sehr mila hai humein mujhe lagta hai ye kisine khareeda nhi hoga ye khooni ne hi prepare kiya hoga. Ab plants se hai ya chemically synthesis kiya hai ye batana mushkil hai.

Abhijeet: wah Tarika ji kya baat hai. Sanukhe saab kuch seekhiye inse jab bhi hum mushkil mein hote hai ye kuch na kuch krke humein saboot dundke deti tarika ji

Daya(murmur to abhijeet); bas boss bhut jyada ho gya aaj itna hi kaafi hai. agar saari tareef aaj hi karoge kal bhi to kuch kehne keliye chahiye na.

ACP: gud work Tarika. agar kuch aur pta chala to mujhe bata dena. chalo sab log chalte hai. Sanukhe humlog chalte hai(winking)

In the bureau

Mishti: kuch mila vivek?

Vivek: nhi mam isa to kuch bhi nhi mila jisse ye pta chale ki khooni kon hai

Mishti: jab tak mein is khooni ko dund na lu mein chain se nhi bait sakti.

Daya: tum isa pareshaan na ho hum jaldi hi khooni ko pakka lenge.

mishti: ye sab meri galti hai agar mein ne fone uda liya hota to shayad mein kuch kr paati.

Abhijeet: shayad tum kuch nhi kr paati.

Mishti: matlab?

Abhijeet: usli maut sehr se huyi hai goli lagne ki wajah se nhi.

Mishti: kya?

ACP: Mishti tum uske pariwaar walo se milo shayad unhein kuch maalum ho

Mishti: ji sir.

Mishti went to chotu's house and there his wife gave her a tape which was given by Chotu. she took that tape and reached the Bureau.

In the tape a man was discussing abt the deal thats going to happen. and it was clearly said that Mr chaudary is behind all this. but it was not enough to prove him guilty.

ACP: isse hum ye stabit nhi kr sakte ki in sabke peeche wo hai. ye Chaudary bhi police mein tha matlab ise pakadna itna asaan nhi hoga.

Abhijeet: kyo na sir hum iske ghar aur office ke talaashi lein

ACP: haan zaroor Abhijeet magar lagta nhi ki kuch jyada haath lagega. fir bhi try krne se kya jayega. Sachin Nikhil Vivek Freddy aur mein waha jaate hai tab tak tum log iski poori kundali nikalwao.

DUO: ji sir

ACP and others went to Chaudary's office

Chaudary: aayiye aayiye ACP saab aap yha? mujhse koi kaam tha?

ACP: ji humlog aapki office ki talaashi lena chahte hai.

Chaudary: oh sure why not zaroor le leejiye

ACP: chalo shuru karo

And they didn't got much and same was in the house too they couldn't find anything so they had to leave empty handed. But this was not surprising as ACP know this was going to happen.

At the bureau, Trio and all team members discussing abt the case

ACP: ye to bhut pahuncha hua aadmi lagta hai

Daya: ji sir sahi kha aapne

Abhijeet: sir humein ek aur baat pta chali hai ki ye abhi jo exporting ka kaam kr rhe hai uske saath saath ek musical school bhi chalata hai.

ACP: kya musical school?

Daya: ji sir magar chauka dene waali baat ye hai ki ye on MR john chalata hai jo abhi US mein hai. lekin pta chala hai ki ise kabhi kisine bhi nhi dekha.

Mishti: haan sir kisi ko bhi ye nhi pta hai ye kon hai. aur na hi ye kabhi India aaya hua hai

ACP: yhi kuch gadbbad hai Abhijeet daya tumlog ek kaam karo...

ACP discussed the whole plan with his team and was ok for all the members

WHAT WAS ACP'S PLANS?

WILL HE BE ABLE TO SUCEED IN THE PLAN?


End file.
